


you

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: day 4:anxiety
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041828
Kudos: 18





	you

“What if it doesn’t work? What if Viggo finds out, what if he captures you, Astrid?”

Hiccup pauses his pacing only to turn to Astrid as he says the last sentence, eyes wide with concern and anxious energy thrumming through his body. He glances away again, resuming his pacing, mind racing with thoughts he can’t stop. 

“You’re- I can’t lose you. I can’t lose any of you, but this is the best opportunity we’re going to get, we _have_ to take it. It’s still- it’s _risky_ , so many things could go wrong,” he says to himself as he paces. “And it’s- it’s _you,_ Astrid. You’re the one going in there, even disguised. Viggo is smart, he out-maneuvered us without even knowing us, Astrid, what if-“

She steps quickly forward as his voice rises with panic and anxiety, putting herself in front of him and forcing Hiccup to stop, green eyes snapping quickly to her. She gives him a stern look and he glances away, ducking his head slightly. 

“Hiccup,” she says, firm yet soft. He doesn’t look up at her. “I will be fine. Even if Viggo does capture me, he can’t kill me without ruining the one piece of leverage he has against you. And I’m sure that you, of all people, will be able to figure out how to rescue me, if I can’t do it myself.”

He looks back up at her slowly, sheepish, and then away, frowning slightly. “I don’t know. You’re all counting on me, all the time, and I don’t- I don’t know if I can measure up to that every time. I’m the heir of Berk, and the leader of you all, and I’m just… this.”

Ironically, he gestures to all of himself, adopting it from Stoick and Gobber years ago. Astrid takes his wrists in her hands and bends her head lower, putting herself in his sightlines until he meets her eyes. 

“And _this_ is amazing,” she says quietly, with all the sincerity she has. “You’re worth far more than you think you are, and you don’t need to measure up to every other chief of Berk.” Her lips quirk up in a humorous smile. “I think you broke the ruler on that, anyway.”

Hiccup laughs quietly, and she continues, both of their smiles fading. “But Hiccup, I’m serious. You broke the ruler; you broke every tradition we had concerning dragons, and then you went further. You pushed us past our limits, then just made new ones, and you know what, Hiccup? We’re better for it. And that’s because of you, and what _you_ did. No one else killed the Red Death, and no one else trained Toothless. No one else hid from their own father. _And_ no one else was as stubborn as you were to accomplish it all.”

He smiles, and Astrid lets herself smile as well, finishing her speech. “So what if I get captured? I believe without a doubt that you will be able to rescue me if necessary. Yes, it is risky, and yes, Viggo is smart enough to figure me out. But you’re who he wants, and without me, he has no leverage. Either way, we win.”

Hiccup nods slowly, then his entire body sags, his hands landing on Astrid’s hips as he ducks his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Astrid shakes her head. “Don’t be sorry. It’s a normal reaction, and Hiccup?”

He looks up, and she presses a quick, lingering kiss to his lips, smirking when she pulls away. “Thanks for being worried about me.”

He smiles. “Anytime. It’s all I do.”

She starts leading him to the bed. “I think you need a new hobby,” she says teasingly as she climbs onto the furs. “I can take care of myself, thanks.”

Hiccup slides in beside her and leans towards her, slipping one arm around her waist. She gasps softly, laughing when he pulls her close to him and presses a kiss on her lips. “I want to take care of you, though,” he says quietly, softly. 

She shifts forwards as Hiccup’s arm slips free, sliding down the bed and leaning sideways on her elbow. She looks up at Hiccup, then down at the space next to her. “And sometimes - but only _sometimes_ \- I want to take care of you,” she says, softly and yet with a slight teasing tone to her voice. 

Hiccup grins, giving a slight bow. “I’m honored to have the attention of Her Highness,” he says, and Astrid laughs. 

“Come here, dork,” she replies, and then her smile turns softer as Hiccup slides down the bed and lays down pressed against her, breath fanning against her neck. He gives a soft sigh as she tangles her legs with his, putting her arms around him, and she smiles as she feels him relax, practically melting into the mattress. 

“Thank you, Astrid,” he mumbles into her neck, barely audible, but she hears it and runs a hand through his hair with a smile, listening to his breathing even out. 

“You’re welcome,” she says as he falls asleep, and then she follows, pulling him close to her and letting herself drift into sleep. 


End file.
